


Hope's Peak Nursery

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko are starting to figure out who the mastermind is. She decides to employ a new kind of punishment to keep them from investigating further





	Hope's Peak Nursery

#  Hope's Peak Nursery 

###  chapter 1: new babies 

###  "Good Morning! It's now 7 AM, rise and shine" blared the alarm in it's usual overly cheery tone. "I wish that thing would just shut up" Makoto thought to himself as he awoke. He went about his usual morning routine before quite literally bumping into Kyoko in the hallway   
  
"my apologies Makoto" Kyoko said in her usual neutral voice. "Sorry about that" he chuckled. "So did you make any progress with you know what?" He asked. "Yes but you really shouldn't refer to it when we're out in the open" she said as she glared at him. "Sorry" Makoto said chuckling a little at his own ineptitude. As they walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast Kyoko hadn't realized that her notebook fell out of her pocket in the collision. Out of sheer coincedince it happened to fall open face onto the page where she wrote down all the clues that could possibly help her in the investigation of the mastermind, as well as her own theory as to who it could be.   
  
"fuck, she's close" Junko muttered as she read the notebook through her high definition camera's. Kyoko had already noticed the inconsistencies with Junko's profile and her supposed body in the morgue. "C'mon don't panic Junko, I can't give the motive out yet and I don't have everything prepared to frame the purple bitch" she muttered as she tried to figure out a way to prevent them from moving forward in their investigation. A devilish grin appeared on her face as she thought of a way to stop them from finding her out.   
  
Towards the end of breakfast Kyoko realized her notebook was missing. She found it in the hallway and brought Makoto into the shower room to alert him of this. "Be on guard tonight" she said as she explained it all to him. He nodded and went about the rest of his day. When night fell Makoto was extremely nervous, for good reason. His only solace was that he knew the mastermind wouldn't kill him as it would break the rules of the game. He tried to stay up as long as possible but sleepiness eventually overtook him. Kyoko didn't fare much better in terms of staying awake.   
  
Junko dragged them both into a backroom in the storage room before undressing them so she could begin her plot.   
  
when Kyoko awoke she immediately realised something was off. For starters she was now naked say for something on her hips. She looked down trying to figure out what the cushy feeling garment was only to realize she was in an oversized baby bouncer while sucking on a purple pacifier, leaving only the waistband of what appeared some sort of pull up or... Diaper. "Oh no" thought Kyoko as she began to put the dots together. She looked around and saw Makoto in a bouncer as well, only dressed in a baby blue onesie decorated with trucks instead of being naked like her. She presumed he was diapered as well. She tried to move to wake him but she only bounced up and down in place. The gentle bouncing was beginning to irritate her when suddenly a light flicked on revealing a female in a mask sitting in a chair next to a changing table. Makoto suddenly awoke and realized what was going on rather quickly. "I see you're awake" the person said through a voice modulator. "Yeah, can we please be let out?" Asked Makoto hoping this was some sort of misunderstanding. The figure chuckled at his optimism and took out a remote from her pocket. Kyoko couldn't help but brace herself as a button on the remote was pressed. To her suprise the result was somewhat pleasant. A fruity paste came in from the nipple of the pacifier. Though Kyoko was fairly certain it was a trap she swallowed the sweet paste seeing as she couldn't exactly spit it out with the pacifier in the way. Makoto did much the same and a few seconds after swallowing the delicious substance his stomach began to churn and his limbs began to grow weak. They both groaned as they could no long move their limbs in addition to their upset tummies. "Muscle relaxants and laxatives" the person explained. They both tried to hold out as long as possible but inevitably they both messed themselves. The woman took Makoto out of his bouncer and began bouncing him on her knee. Makoto whined as the mess was spread all throughout his diaper. After 30 seconds of bouncing she began to change him. She put him back in the bouncer and repeated the process with Kyoko after the change was finished and he was back in his bouncer. When they were both back in their bouncers the woman pushed a button on her remote, causing a liquid to flow in from the nipple of their pacifiers. "Nighty-night" the woman chuckled as they both fell into a deep sleep.   
  
when they awoke the next morning they were in a crib while the others looked over at them in disbelief. "Welcome to your new lives" chuckled Monokuma as he popped into the room


End file.
